1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel form of blade for a mineplough.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
A mineplough may be defined as the apparatus fitted to a (preferably robust) vehicle so as to create a system for effecting clearance of a path through a minefield. In particular this mode of mine clearance is appropriate for use in a wartime situation where a rapid clearance of anti-tank mines is operationally vital because it is recognised that, in these circumstances, some damage is likely to be sustained by at least the mineplough part of the system.
The main mechanical components of a mineplough are:                i) a blade which comprises:                    a) tines which are teeth mounted on the blade and which cut into the ground so as to lift the earth and any buried mines; and            b) the mouldboard which is the part of the blade that pushes the lifted earth and mines to the side of the vehicle path to clear a lane for following traffic;                        ii) a linkage system which is the mechanism connecting the plough to the carrier vehicle; and        iii) a depth control system, the function of which is to try and ensure that the tines maintain a constant depth of cut. It usually comprises ground following skids which react against the vertical forces produced during ploughing.        
In clearing a path through a major minefield it is recognised that up to 5 mines in total may have to be cleared and if, for example, these are fitted with anti-disturbance fuzing, this may mean up to 5 mines exploding during the clearing operation. To achieve a speedy clearance it is desirable that only one mineplough be actually involved in the operation but with current designs of mineplough it is not possible to attain the level of robustness which is required to achieve this.